


A deal with a sea witch

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Can't believe that not only have I been robbed of t/t's album but June's Diary's, F/M, I'll ever stop supporting a group just overflowing with talent genuineness, JD together is the reason that the darkskinned to litebrite ratio is two to three, June's Diary such a blessing of a girl group is the fact that they're all black, about them. I have my...opinions about Kelly but her involvement in putting, and Shy and will stomp on the throat of any nigga that says any slick shit, and black girl magic., and the fact that they are all good people. And I of course go hard for Ash, darkskinned girl like... But yeah I love JD with all my heart and will always, for fuck's sake... I was unlucky to be into two girl groups where members turned, like lmao imagine an all black girl group full of four litebrites and one, new music too... At least my niglets have a good excuse as to why they had, of l/ighade while I act like the two racist white girls don't exist. What makes, out to be racist shitheads. I'm still currently into LM of course but only because, ride hard for them like their journey has in no way been easy but as if, some shit like that is the reason my girl's music is being held hostage like, to push the comeback back I can't believe a fuckin distribution company or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: This detour of theirs took a turn but how could he complain when Uma was down on her knees for him.





	A deal with a sea witch

**Author's Note:**

> Stuntin bout to be real anthem, though like I'm gone have that shit on repeat. The fuckin harmonies!! What makes me feel mad smug is the fact that both vocally and harmony wise, no girl group is fuckin with June's Diary. Like whew, an all black girl group really out here singing these nonblack girl groups under the table and it just makes my heart feel really warm.:') To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“And then Grammy made me play chess!” Audrey complained. “_Chess_! She knows how much I hate chess! How could she do that to me!?”

Audrey’s bellyaching about her boring weekend spent with her grandmother and her friends made Uma roll her eyes, a small smile of amusement on her face. The pirate captain, her crew, and the princess she secretly considered to be a member of her crew were eating lunch outside today, today’s weather having simply been far too nice for Uma to pass up sitting down here in the grass while up under the shade of a tree.

Audrey rolls her eyes, swallowing the bits of chicken salad she’d been chewing on, pointing her fork at Uma as she continues, “Wanna know how Ben won over my dad when we were still dating? Beating him in a chess match.” The pretty girl rotates her eyes once more. “I wanted to be a supportive girlfriend so I even sat and watched the entire thing. Never again because my god, it was so _boring_!”

Gil smiled. “Harry’s good at chess.”

Harry smirked, always happy to have some of his many skills be brought up. “Me sister taught me.” He chuckles, a grape attached to the end of his hook, the first mate sinking his teeth into it before tugging it off his hook. “She taught me _too_ well, though because now I can beat her with me eyes closed.”

Uma smirks. “You should challenge Beasty Boy to a match.”

“So long as you’re there to watch me wipe the floor with him,” Harry says, returning her smirk.

Gil looks at Audrey, his smile widening. “Audrey, the two of us could bring snacks for the match.”

Audrey giggles. She knows she just said that she’d never watch a chess match again but her friends would be there with her if Harry challenged Ben to a chess match and she’s sure that their company would make watching the match not so bad. “Well, Momma _does_ make some pretty amazing snickerdoodles and brownies.”

“You wanna arm wrestle?” Carlos says, quirking an eyebrow. And here he thought him and Uma would just simply sit here enjoying their smoothies, a strawberry smoothie in front of Carlos and of course, a coconut smoothie in front of Uma.

Uma smirks, nodding. “Yup. If I win, you have to do whatever it is I want. And if you win, which you won’t,—” She giggles when Carlos rolls his eyes. “—I’ll do whatever it is _you_ want.”

He watches as Uma props her arm up by her elbow, mirroring her action. “You’re on.”

Apparently, Uma had underestimated Carlos’s strength. He may be more on the lean side compared to Jay and Harry but that didn’t mean a decent amount of power wasn’t lying dormant beneath the surface. Back when she was still imprisoned on the isle, she’d beaten many isle boys in an arm wrestling match, them always foolishly underestimating her because of her size but in the end, they were humbled. She clenched her jaw, arm trembling with effort, the girl struggling to stop her boyfriend from slowly bringing her arm nearer and nearer to the surface of the table. Her eyes flicker up toward his face, the smug smirk on his countenance making her feel a brief bout of attraction toward him but she brushes it aside, smirking mischievously as an idea hit her.

Victory was about to be his. He was sure Uma had already had in mind what she wanted him to do before she’d challenged him but he, on the other hand, wasn’t quite sure what he wanted her to do. He could always keep it simple and just ask for a kiss… He grins, channeling every bit of power he could scrounge up into his arm so he could wrap this match of theirs up. Just when the boy thinks the match was about to end in his victory, Uma kisses him, Carlos so startled that his grip on Uma’s hand goes lax and it’s as he blinks and Uma’s lips remain on his that Uma slams his arm down on the table.

Uma pulls away, licking her smirking lips. “I win.”

“H-Hey!” Carlos stammers, glaring at the giggling beauty. “You cheated!”

The smug girl leans back, crossing her arms, the grin on her face reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. “Oh? And where in the rulebook of arm wrestling does it say you aren’t allowed to kiss your opponent during a match?”

Carlos reply is a frustrated silence, eyes hardening even further as he stared at his girlfriend.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what it is I want you to do?” Uma grins.

Carlos rolls his eyes. Hopefully, it isn’t something too ridiculous.

Giggling, Uma says, “Tonight, you have to go skinny dipping with me.”

“What!?” Carlos exclaims, praying that he’d heard Uma wrong and that his girlfriend wasn’t making him do something that wasn’t just ridiculous but possibly even illegal.

“You heard me, pup,” Uma smirks. “A deal’s a deal and you lost.”

Carlos figured that Uma would drag him straight to the beach but apparently, stopping by the kitchen first had been an absolute must, Uma having said that she wanted to eat and feed him strawberries on the beach before they stripped naked and got in the water. They’d gotten a little…distracted, though.

It was cool in the kitchen, which is why he probably shouldn’t have pulled his shirt over his head when Uma tugged at the hem as a way of telling him to take it off. Uma’s body is so warm against his, though and her kissing and licking up and down his torso was taking his mind off of the less than warm temperature of the kitchen.

Uma smirked, staring at Carlos’s nipple. “You sensitive here, pup?” She gave his bud a nip, giggling when he moaned. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She gave his nipple a couple of licks before wrapping her lips around it and sucking good and hard on it.

“U-Uma,” Carlos moans.

“That’s my name,” Uma says smirkingly. She goes for his hickey covered neck, kissing it, smirking at the memory of Carlos complaining to her about how long it’d taken Evie to conceal them with makeup. She used to have nothing but since being freed from the isle and living here on the isle, she has so much more, has Carlos. She almost always wants to tell him to not cover those marks. She wants everyone to know that he’s hers, that no one will ever touch him the way she does, that she’s got him wrapped around her finger in more ways than one.

She can never help being a tease, Uma palming the boy as she kisses him, Carlos groaning into her mouth. She smirks, full on grabbing his hard, covered cock. And no one could get him hard like she does. Breaking their heated, passionate kiss, she gets down on her knees, pulling his pants and briefs all the way down to his ankles.

Carlos grips the edge of the counter in anticipation, his and Uma’s eyes locked. He’s so fuckin hard so he really wishes Uma wouldn’t be such a tease, gritting his teeth when her tongue teases his tip. She giggles at his frustration. God, he just really wants her to stop using her tongue, to at least swallow his tip whole.

Uma’s eyes widen when Carlos grips the back of her head, roughly moving her head forward, Uma gagging as his erection filled her mouth. She’s surprised at his aggression while simultaneously feeling aroused, looking up into Carlos’s face as she sucks him off, all traces of his usual gentleness gone from his eyes, his eyes an endless, dark pit of lust. She squeezes her thighs together, moaning around him.

“Fuck,” Carlos breathes, throwing his head back, his grip on the back of Uma’s head tightening. “Fuck, keep going.”

She brings her head back so more of his shaft could be exposed, hollowing her cheeks out as she reaches up to use both her arms to grip him by his shaft, twisting her fists. She’s rewarded with a throaty groan from her boyfriend that makes her feel even more damp between the legs.

“You’re so good at this, Uma,” he says breathily. She has such a dominant personality so the sight of her down on her knees for him makes even more blood rush to his cock. “You’re so beautiful.”

She wants to touch herself but she wants to make him cum even more, taking more of him into her mouth until she has him down her throat, moaning. Carlos suddenly snaps his hips forward, Uma gagging as his cock was forced even further down her throat.

“Oh, fuck!” Carlos says, a panicked look on his face. “S-Sorry! Are you okay!? I swear that I didn’t mean to do that!”

She’d laugh if there weren’t tears running down her face. That hurt but it was the type of pain that she loved.

He’s staring down at Uma and her up at him, Carlos understanding clearly what she was communicating with just her eyes. It sounded like he’d really hurt her, though so he’s hesitant. “Are you sure?” When she nods, Carlos bites his lip, balling his hand around her braids before thrusting into her mouth. And wow, does it feel good, Carlos’s head lulling backwards and lips coming apart.

When Carlos’s cum fills her mouth, she swallows it all in one go. Unwrapping her mouth from around his soft dick, Uma kisses up his thighs and up his torso until she’s finally back up at her full height, finally kissing her boyfriend’s lips. She smiles at him, their lips mere centimeters apart. “I don’t know where that aggression came from but I liked it.”

He smiles sheepishly, Uma leaving his arms, the girl taking his hand before turning to lead him out of the kitchen but he grips her hand before yanking her back into his arms. The surprised look on her face makes him smirk. “We’ll leave after I make you cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
